Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 6/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 6. (Fade back inside the wagon, where Ash and Mario are in the jail cell, feeling miserable) Mario: A fine conscience I turned out to be. Ash Ketchum: I should've listened to you, Mario. Mario: No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have walked out on you. Ash Ketchum: (Sniffles) Guess I'll never see Professor Oak or my friends again. Mario: Oh, buck up, son. It could be worse. Be cheerful... like me! (Ash is sobbing until one of his tears falls on Mario) Mario: Aw, take it easy there, son. (Gets out a handkerchief) Now come on, blow. (Ash blows his nose on the handkerchief) Mario: Attaboy. (Blows the handkerchief on his nose, then looks out the window) Oh, well, it stopped raining anyway. (He sees the same star coming towards the wagon) Mario: Hey, it's that star again! The lady and her star-child are coming for us! Ash Ketchum: What'll she say? What'll I tell her? Mario: You might tell her the truth. (Hides in a box as Ash ducks in fear) (The light shines and Rosalina and her Luma reappear. She saw Ash in the jail cell. Ash is looking at her as he's standing over his head) Rosalina: Oh! Why, Ash! Ash Ketchum: Oh, uh... hello. Rosalina: Mr. Mario. Mario: (Coming out of the box) Well! This is a pleasant surprise! Ha-ha. Rosalina: Ash, why weren't you at the Pokémon Training Academy? Ash Ketchum: Pokémon Training Academy? Oh. Well, I...uh... Mario: Go ahead, tell her. Ash Ketchum: I was going to the Pokémon Training Academy, until I met somebody. Rosalina: Met somebody? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, two big monsters! (Mario gets shocked) With big green eyes. (His nose starts to grow) Uh, why, I... Rosalina: Monsters? Weren't you afraid? Ash Ketchum: Uh, no, ma'am. But they tied me in a big sack. (His nose grows bigger, sprouting two leaves) Rosalina: You don't say. And where was Mario? Ash Ketchum: Huh? Oh, Mario? (Mario gets in front of Ash) Mario: Hey, psst. Leave me out of this. Ash Ketchum: They put him in another sack. Rosalina: No! Ash Ketchum: Yeah! (His nose grows much bigger and it formed more leaves and bloomed flowers) Rosalina: How did you escape? Ash Ketchum: I didn't. They chopped me into firewood. (Ash's nose grew much more bigger and a nest appeared. Then a Bunnelby, two Pidove, a Pachirisu and a Wurmple appear around Mario) Ash Ketchum: Oh, look, my nose! What's happened? Rosalina: Perhaps you haven't been telling the truth at all, Ash. Mario: Perhaps? Ash Ketchum: Oh, but I have! Every single word! (The leaves on Ash's nose turn brown, and the Pokémon around Mario run away) Ash Ketchum: Oh, please help me. I'm awful sorry. Rosalina: Well, as you see, Ash, a lie keeps growing and growing, until it's as plain as the nose on your face. Mario: She's right, Ash, you better come clean. Ash Ketchum: I'll never lie again, honest, I won't. Mario: (To Rosalina) Please, your honor, uh, I mean... Lady Rosalina. I promise I'll try to keep Ash out of trouble. So please give me another chance, for my sake. Will ya? Huh? Rosalina: I'll forgive you this once. But remember, a Pokémon trainer who won't be good, might just as well be made of wood. Ash & Mario: We'll be good, won't we? Rosalina: Very well. But remember, this is the last time I can help you. (She touch's Ash's nose and she disappears as the jail cell opens and Ash's nose is back to normal) Ash Ketchum: Huh? Hey, look, Mario! (Points to his nose) My nose! It's back to normal! Mario: Hey, we're free! Come on, Ash! (As Ash and Mario get out of the wagon, we hear Bowser singing) Bowser: (Singing) I buy a new suit and I swing the cane, I eat the best and I drink champagne. I got no strings on me. Mario: So long, Boswer. Ash Ketchum: Goodbye, Mr. Bowser! Mario: Shh! Quiet! Come on, let's get out of here before something else happens. (Mario and Ash head back to Pallet Town) (Fade to black) (Fade to what appears to be a tavern called Red Lobster Inn. As we zoom in to the tavern, we hear King Dedede singing Hi Diddle Dee Dee) Hi diddle dee dee An actor's life for me A high silk hat and a silver cane A watch of gold with a diamond chain (We are now inside the tavern as we see King Dedede, Escargoon and Dr. Eggman, as King Dedede finishes singing) Hi diddle dee day An actor's life is gay It's great to be a celebrity An actor's life for me King Dedede: (Guffaws) And the dummy fell for it. (Laughs) Hook, line, and sinker! (Continues laughing) (Escargoon blows an O-shaped smoke. He grabs it, thinking it's a donut and dunks it into a cup of root beer and takes a bite out of the smoke. Then he hiccups) King Dedede: And he still thinks we're his friends! (Laughs) And boy, did Bowser pay... plenty! (Drops a small bag of coins on the table. He continues laughing) That shows ya how low King Dedede will stoop. Right, Escargoon? (Escargoon has his mouth in his cup of root beer) Escargoon: Mm-hmm. (Hiccups, which caused the root beer to splatter and soak Escargoon) King Dedede: (Chuckles) Well, uh, Dr. Robotnik Eggman... What's your proposition? Dr. Eggman: Well, how would you guys like to make some real money? (Takes out a large bag of coins and drops it on the table) King Dedede: Well... and who do we have to, eh... (Sneers a grin) Dr. Eggman: No, no, no. Nothing like that. So, ya see... (He looks to the right, while Dedede looks to the left) I'm collecting stupid little boys. King Dedede: Stupid little boys? Dr. Eggman: Yes. You know, the disobedient ones what play hooky from school. King Dedede: Ohh. Dr. Eggman: And you see... (Whispers in Dedede's ear) King Dedede: Yes. Oh. (Escargoon tries hearing the whispering through King Dedede's other ear. He wipes Dedede's ear with his finger, then he plugs his left ear as he listens through Dedede's other ear and he nods knowing it might be a good plan) Dr. Eggman: ...and I take them all to Pleasure Island. King Dedede: Ah, Pleasure Island. (Gets shocked and makes Escargoon fall) Wait, Pleasure Island!? But the law, suppose they... Dr. Eggman: No, no, no. There's no risk! In fact, they never come back... as BOYS! (Shows a wicked grin, just like the Coachman) (King Dedede and Escargoon hug in fear as Dr. Eggman guffaws. Then he grabs them) Dr. Eggman: Now, listen, I've got a coach load that's setting to leave at midnight. We meet at the crossroads and no double-crossing! King Dedede: No, sir. Dr. Eggman: Scout around. And good prospects you find, bring them to me. King Dedede: Yes, Eggman. Dr. Eggman: I'll pay ya well. I've got plenty of gold. King Dedede: Yes, sir. (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes